Westcountry Wargs
Westcountry Wargs is an English team currently playing in the UK BBL. They play their home matches at Moonshine Arena, Which is currently the BBL's second largest stadium with a capacity of 40000. The Name 'Warg' refers to a mythical monstrous wolf, and following this theme, the team has been structured around an ethos of aggressive physical play, with a particular emphasis on rebounding. Club History Season 2 Westcountry Wargs was formed in July 2007, when team manager Rozza took over a struggling league 2 team. They played their first match on the 15th of July, against The Knights Templers, and lost by a staggering 38 points... perhaps a sign of things to come? Unfortunately it was too late to save the team's season and the Wargs were relegated. Season 3 In season 3, the value of their new manager became clear to the south western fans. The Wargs dominated in 3.1, using a 15 game combined winning streak in the league and the UK cup to win 3.1 and the Cup. This run is still the longest in club history, and half way through it, the club also got revenge for their first ever match: they defeated The Knights Templers in the cup with a thrilling 1 point victory, which the manager Rozza still terms as "the biggest win the team has ever pulled off" Star Alex Carnac also won the league MVP for this season. Season 4 Season 4 saw another strong season for the Wargs, coming second in 2.1 behind The Knights, and edging out Sylt Surfers to win the playoff spot. These events markedthe beginning of a friendly rivalry between the Wargs and Sylt, and the 2 teams still have regular friendly matches for bragging rights. Season 5 As newcomers to the BBL, the Westcountry Wargs struggled with the increase in talent. They started the season 1-8, prompting the manager Rozza to ship 4 of the team's longstanding players including ex-MVP Alex Carnac. It was a difficult season, which saw automatic relegation in 12th place, but the changes marked a transition for the manager, who started planning more for long term success than instant glory. Season 6 Season 6 saw the profit from a difficult season 5, with the Wargs winning league 2.3. On the last day of matches, the Wargs leapfrogged Rising Stars to claim the top spot, and to top off an exciting season, superstar centre Danilo Sciaratta seized the league MVP from ex-warg, ex-MVP and current Rising Star Alex Carnac. Season 7 Back in the BBL, the Wargs looked to mount more of a challenge, but again struggled in what was the most competitive league they had ever encountered. On the final day, they squandered a chance to climb out of the playoff spots, and ended up playing for the season against Amerykańczyki. In the final minute of what the fans thought would be an easy game, the team was down by 1 point, and it took a freethrow and field goal from experienced PG Ramiro Gonçalves to finally save the game, winning by 2 points. Of that match, Rozza claimed it to be "the biggest win the team has ever pulled off... except for that other one". Season 8 In season 8, the Wargs signed Ryan White from their youth camp. A 15 year old with vast potential, the club decided to put all available resources into training him, with the hope that by season 10 he would take over from Braga as the team's dominant force. Team Roster Notable players Alex Carnac: Carnac was with the club from the start and served as the team's first star. After winning MVP of league 3.1 in season 3, he stayed with the team another full year before being traded to the Rising Stars in the team's disastrous season 5 Ned Dow: A small, scrappy Australian shooting guard, with a reputation for getting steals. Dow served as second option to Carnac for the team's early years, and most importantly was the game MVP in the team's cup victory against The Knights Templers, undoubtedly the crucial game which allowed the team to win the UK cup in season 3. Dow was an older player from when he joined the Wargs, and after a decline in form he was traded in season 5. Danilo Sciaratta: A monster of a centre who took over from Carnac as the team's first option at the start of season 5. His intimidating prescence was the blueprint for rebuilding the team, and he is currently the team's most experienced player. He became the team's second League MVP in season 6. Ramiro Gonçalves: A strong point guard who was brought in during the team's rebuilding season 5. Another very experienced player, it was Gonçalves' clutch skill which undoubtedly saved season 7 for the Wargs, hitting the winner in the final minute of the playoffs. Abel Braga: A hugely talented and versatile player, Braga is the team's current go-to-guy. at 6'10", he is very large for his position, but his quickness enables him to play SG as well as SF. This works very well in games where the team needs to play especially physically: Braga can play SG, whilst 3 larger, heavier players take the larger spots. Ionut Valdea: Whilst not a hugely important player for the team, the 19 year old Valdea is a caricature for the Westcountry Warg player. Measuring in at 7'0" and a staggering 140kg, he is unlikely to encounter a more powerful player, and typifies what it means to be a Warg. Ryan White The team's most promising youth player to date, Ryan is a beacon of hope for the future of the team. Team Kit Home Kit http://img31.imageshack.us/img31/5558/homekit.jpg Away Kit http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/9554/awaykitn.jpg Category:Teams Category:British Teams